Eres mío
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: Todos tenemos una historia, un pasado. Somos lo que los acontecimientos y la realidad de nuestras vidas nos han hecho ser. Cada uno de nosotros tiene algo que contar, Johanna Mason también. Hay cosas que se guardan en el corazón, que se entierran en lo más profundo del alma: sentimientos como el dolor, la desesperación e incluso... el amor. One-shot Johanna.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eres mío<strong>

Abro los ojos con cansancio. La luz del sol entra por los enormes ventanales del departamento lastimando mis ojos.

Con un rápido movimiento, me incorporo en la cama. Grave error.

Todo comienza a girar, siento que la cabeza está a punto de estallarme, la cegadora luz solar no ayuda a mi estado. No es mi estilo beber hasta embriagarme, pero anoche, esa y otras cosas más, parecían ser la única forma que tenía para olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando en casa, en el Distrito Siete.

Partí rumbo al Capitolio un día antes de la ceremonia. Tenía que irme, no soportaba la idea de estar en el Siete. No, sabiendo donde estaba _él, _y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, finjo que es por frio, así que tomo las sábanas de satín y cubro mi cuerpo desnudo.

Miro el delicado y elegante reloj sobre la mesa de noche, son las diez de la mañana. Escucho ruidos en lo que supongo es la cocina, decido recostarme nuevamente, no me apetece levantarme aún.

— Las diez de la mañana— murmuro en voz alta.

A estas horas _él_ debe estar enredado en los brazos de otra mujer, en los brazos de su flamante esposa. Siento como las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos clamando por salir. Me siento furiosa conmigo misma; yo no soy de las mujeres que lloran y mucho menos de las que lloran por un hombre.

— Johanna. Johanna Mason, esa soy yo— me digo a mi misma con suficiencia.

Cierro los ojos para calmar todas las emociones que recorren mi cuerpo en este momento. Lo único que consigo es que los recuerdos se hagan presentes para atormentarme.

Me veo a mi misma unos cuantos años atrás. Cuando recuerdo quién solía ser, casi no consigo reconocerme. Siempre he tenido éste carácter tan encantador y a la vez tan característico. Nunca me consideré una persona débil, no podía darme el lujo de serlo. En el Siete si quieres comer, debes trabajar duro, y ese trabajo y las circunstancias que lo rodean, te vuelven dura.

Aún así, era una chica como las demás, con sueños, con aspiraciones y con miedos. Miedo a lo que nos aterrorizaba a todos los jóvenes en Panem: la Cosecha.

Esa fecha tan desastrosa que año a año nos atormenta a todos. Siempre traté de ignorarla, acostumbraba a decir que si salía seleccionada sería cosa del destino, pero nunca la vi como una posibilidad real. — En el Siete somos muchos, las probabilidades son escazas— me decía. ¡Qué ilusa!

El resto del año solía pasar en un borrón: escuela, familia, trabajo… A eso se reducía mi vida. Hasta que llegó _él. _

— Axel— pronuncio su nombre en la soledad de ésta habitación que no es la de él, envuelta en unas sábanas que no son las suyas.

Cubro mis ojos con mi antebrazo mientras me dejo arrastrar por los recuerdos.

Las chicas en el Siete suelen dedicarse al trabajo de la madera, la gran mayoría pasa sus jornadas laborales en los talleres de carpintería del distrito. Por supuesto, la talla de madera no era lo que yo quería hacer. Yo quería talar árboles. Me consideraba una chica fuerte y no iba a encerrarme en un taller todas las horas del día. No cuando podía pasarlos al aire libre rodeada de árboles, con el sol sobre mi cabeza o bien con la lluvia empapándolo todo.

Mi padre no era un hombre que demostrara su cariño constantemente, él era de pocas palabras, pero sabía que me quería con todo su corazón. Él me ayudo para que me aceptaran en los círculos de tala.

No fue fácil hacerme un espacio entre los taladores, pero con el paso de los meses me fueron aceptando. Todos ellos me acogieron como a una hija, una hermana, una amiga. Entre ellos y mi padre me enseñaron el arte de manejar un hacha. Podrá verse fácil repartir golpes con ella aquí y allá, pero lo cierto es que tiene su magia. Es un arte, la dirección y la fuerza del golpe dependen del manejo del mango y la posición de las manos. Aprendí todo lo que pude y, entre los árboles, me convertí en una taladora tan buena como ellos.

Mi círculo de trabajo era el número tres. Los accidentes en el Siete son cosa de todos los días, por lo que solían movernos entre círculos para cubrir turnos cuando el talador fallecía, hasta encontrar un sustituto. Fue así como llegué al círculo ocho.

Conocí a Axel mi primer día ahí. Era mi compañero, un par de años mayor que yo. Cuando llegué, todos me miraban con gesto sorprendido. Él no, él me miró y sonrió. Fue el primero en darme la bienvenida, me mostró la sección en la que trabajaría con él, todo mientras no dejaba de sonreír de manera encantadora.

Me enamoré de él al instante, fue inevitable. Al principio me resistí a creer que me atraía, mucho menos que empezaba a sentir amor por él. Lo ignoraba y muchas veces lo trataba mal, pero él no se inmutaba ante mis malos tratos, al contrario, seguía mostrando esa lustrosa sonrisa mientras me miraba con esos ojos negros tan intensos.

Fue un día de lluvia cuando mis defensas cayeron sin remedio. La tormenta vino de forma inesperada. Axel y yo estábamos en lo profundo de nuestro sector. Intentar salir hacia el centro del círculo era imposible. La lluvia era pesada y no daba tregua, nos refugiamos bajo las ramas de los frondosos robles tratando de protegernos un poco.

— _Johanna— dijo mi nombre con un tono más bajo y grave de lo habitual. — Ya no puedo más, Johanna. No puedo— tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sin vacilación estrelló sus labios contra los míos._

_Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, enviando oleadas de calor a cada célula dentro de mí. Mis labios cobraron vida propia y se movían de forma acompasada, siguiendo su ritmo, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Nos separamos por falta de aire, Axel me miraba de forma penetrante, me sentía completamente indefensa ante su escrudiño, era como si tratara de descubrir hasta el más íntimo de mis secretos._

_Volvió a acercarse peligrosamente y yo sentí como se me cortaba la respiración. _

— _Estoy enamorado de ti, Johanna— soltó sin más._

_Recuerdo el largo silencio que se instaló entre los dos, de pronto era incapaz de sentir la lluvia, solo podía sentir esa emoción inexplicable que me desbordaba el pecho._

— _Di algo, por favor— suplicó._

— _Espero que sepas en el problema que te has metido— contesté acortando la distancia para besarlo nuevamente._

Giro sobre la cama hasta quedar de frente a los ventanales, los elevados edificios del Capitolio aparecen imponentes. Bajo la mirada al suelo y veo mi vestido en medio de la alfombra, mis bragas están junto a mis tacones cerca de la cama. Mi cuerpo insiste en recordar las caricias y los besos que lo cubrieron, no anoche, si no todas las otras veces allá en una casita solitaria, donde fui inmensamente feliz entre besos y caricias junto a Axel.

Los recuerdos de mi primera vez con él, y la secuencia de encuentros que tuvieron lugar después, me persiguen y me atormentan. Anoche no fue un capitolino quién me besó, ni quién me tocó… fue Axel. En mi mente era él.

Imaginé que eran sus manos las que lo hicieron, que fueron sus dedos los que recorrieron cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Eran sus labios los que me cubrieron de besos, era a él a quién le dije al oído, mientras me dejaba ir cuando alcancé la liberación, que lo amaba. Si al capitolino, del cual no recuerdo ni el nombre, le molestó que pensara en otro, no lo dijo.

Fuimos tan felices, pudimos seguirlo siendo, si tan solo los Juegos y el maldito Snow no se hubieran interpuesto.

El día en que fui seleccionada para ir a los Juegos, no lo podía creer. Mi mente se negaba a aceptar la idea de que posiblemente me quedaban unos cuantos días de vida. Axel estalló en furia, lanzando puñetazos a la puerta en la sala de despedidas. Cuando atrapé su puño en el aire, él se volvió y me arropó con sus brazos:

— _Tú puedes hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo. Johanna, tienes que regresar conmigo. No puedes dejarme. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No puedes dejarme!— lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. — Tienes habilidad con el hacha, asegúrate de conseguir una. Escóndete y pretende ser alguien frágil, así los despistarás a todos, y luego ¡ataca! Ataca y regresa a mí, por favor._

— _Lo intentaré Axel, intentaré volver— no podía prometer nada más. Atraje su rostro al mío y lo besé profundamente, embriagándome con su sabor, con su olor, con su calidez._

Una vez en los Juegos seguí el consejo de Axel, pretendí ser una chica débil y asustadiza y luego, cuando todos se confiaron, ataqué. Sufrí con cada muerte que propicié, llevo el peso de esas muertes aún conmigo; sin embargo, cada uno de esos asesinatos me trajo de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a él.

Jamás imaginé que el ganar los Juegos representaría el perder todo lo que me importaba en la vida.

Nadie comprende el verdadero significado de ser un Vencedor hasta que te conviertes en uno. No solo se trata de pesadillas en las noches y el miedo constante que sientes. No. Es mucho más.

La primera vez que Snow insinuó lo que se esperaba de mí, me sentí desfallecer. Me negué a hacerlo, en ese entonces no concebía la inmensa maldad que alberga el corazón de ese hombre.

Me dejó en paz por un tiempo, y durante esa etapa empecé a mejorar. Mi padre y Axel me ayudaron en el proceso. Poco a poco volví a sonreír.

Me confié demasiado. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que Snow no tomaría revancha por mi desafío? Nunca volví a recibir un regalo tan grotesco como el que encontré esa tarde en mi casa a mi regreso de la Gira de la Victoria. Una sencilla caja, envuelta en papel blanco con un lazo del mismo color. Sobre la caja, un rosa blanca.

Apenas vi la caja en la mesa, supe que algo andaba mal. Llamé a papá sin obtener respuesta. Me acerqué lentamente y abrí el regalo. Con tan solo recordar lo que vi se me revuelve el estómago. Dos globos oculares estaban perfectamente dispuestos en la caja. Eran los ojos de mi padre.

El mundo se desmoronó a mi alrededor, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después, solo que de vez en cuando, entre pesadilla y pesadilla, veía el rostro de Axel.

Cuando recuperé la cordura me di cuenta que había estado en una especie de trance por cuatro días. Axel cuidó de mí con amor y comprensión, me dejó llorar mi dolor refugiada en su pecho mientras cepillaba con sus dedos mi cabello.

Días después le conté a Axel mis sospechas, le dije las intenciones de Snow y mi negativa a cumplirlas. La ira se apoderó de él, me hizo prometer que no cedería ante Snow.

— Lo prometo— dije y lo decía en verdad.

Hasta que un día fui invitada al Capitolio. Tengo ese recuerdo tan presente que instintivamente inspecciono la habitación con la mirada, solo para asegurarme que Snow no está aquí, porque hasta el día de hoy su voz resuena con frialdad.

— _Señorita Mason, bienvenida nuevamente al Capitolio. Antes que nada, permítame expresarle mi profundo pesar por la pérdida de su padre. Un gran hombre sin duda— pronunció esas palabras con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

— _¡Usted! Usted lo hizo. Usted fue..._

— _Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que va a decir señorita Mason. Por qué mejor no me dice ¿Cómo se encuentra su pareja? ¿Axel? No recuerdo bien su nombre._

_Escuchar el nombre de Axel salir de los labios de Snow me congeló la sangre, fue la forma en la que lo dijo lo que me puso nerviosa._

— _Creo, señorita Mason, que usted y yo tenemos negocios que tratar— dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio. — Oh querida, no tiene por qué ponerse así, el joven se encuentra perfectamente bien en el Distrito Siete— no necesitó decir nada más para darme a entender que me estaba amenazando._

Mi primer trabajo lo cumplí esa misma noche. Un elegante baile de máscaras se llevaba a cabo en la Mansión Presidencial. Como suponiendo mi respuesta, Snow había mandado a llamar a mi equipo de preparación. Me bañaron, cepillaron, peinaron, maquillaron y cientos de cosas más, para dejarme reluciente.

El afortunado, el Primer Ministro de Seguridad Nacional, un hombre bastante normal comparado con los estándares del Capitolio. Esa noche marcó mi vida, no solo rompí la promesa que le hice a Axel, sino que en el proceso, perdí lo poco que quedaba de la que un día fui.

He bloqueado el recuerdo de esa y todas las noches siguientes, de lo contrario mi mente y mi cuerpo no hubieran resistido, hubiera caído presa de la locura.

Los recuerdos me asfixian, de pronto siento como si las sábanas fueran lenguas de fuego que me atrapan y no me dejan salir.

La mirada de Axel me persigue justo ahora, esa mirada llena de rabia, de ira, de dolor, de celos. Apenas me vio en la estación del tren a mi regreso, lo supo. Sabía lo que había hecho y me odió por ello. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi corazón dejó de latir, él apretó los puños, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Salí detrás de él, lo alcancé en el bosque. Mientras se adentraba más y más iba lanzando maldiciones. Por fin se detuvo en un lugar que yo recordaba perfectamente. Estábamos junto a los árboles donde me besó por primera vez.

— _¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?— gritó. — ¿Por qué Johanna? ¿Por qué? ¡Me lo prometiste!_

— _Yo... Axel... tienes que entender que yo... — ¿cómo explicarle? ¿cómo decirle que, si no lo hacía, él ahora estaría muerto al igual que mi padre, sabiendo que él preferiría estarlo, antes de tener que compartirme?_

Él me miraba de una forma que me dolía. Comenzó a acercarse a mí con paso decidido, me tomó con fuerza por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Sin decir nada me besó con brusquedad, consumiéndome. Sus manos descendieron hasta mis caderas y me atrajo hacia las suyas, de pronto sentía sus manos por todas partes.

— _Axel— su nombre salió de mi boca más como un gemido que otra cosa. — No, no así. No ahora que estás odiándome._

Dejó de mordisquear mi cuello y hombros y mirándome a los ojos dijo: _— Me lo debes. Me debes esto Johanna._

Comprendí que no podía y no quería resistirme a su voz. Fue un encuentro muy extraño. Axel siempre fue muy apasionado y al mismo tiempo era tierno. Ésta vez no. Al principio, se olvidó de la gentileza con la que solía tocarme, ahora sus manos se posaban con fuerza en mi piel. Me recostó sobre el manto de musgo, y dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí.

— _Mírame, Johanna. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y veas que estás conmigo. Con un miserable talador, que va a tomarte aquí, en medio del bosque, y no en una elegante habitación— su ira era incontenible._

Cada palabra me lastimaba de mil formas distintas y decidí hacer algo.

— _Sé que eres tú. Siempre has sido solo tú— tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con dulzura, con pausa. En medio de nuestro beso, sentí como se estremecía entre mis labios. Esa tarde, en medio del bosque, me entregué a él de formas insospechadas. Le di todo de mí y lo tomé todo de él. _

Me levanto de la cama, y voy al baño a tomar una ducha. De un momento a otro, estar recostada en ésta cama se me antoja incorrecto.

El agua tibia relaja mi cuerpo, si tan solo se llevara las huellas invisibles que lo marcan. Aunque el dolor sea insoportable, aunque cada segundo que pase sea una tortura, sé que hice lo correcto.

Siento una opresión en el pecho, caigo de rodillas en la ducha y es cuando me doy cuenta, que he perdido la batalla con las lágrimas que comienzan a salir de mis ojos y se mezclan con el agua. No evito que salgan, las dejo correr para que se lleven mi sufrimiento y lo lloro, en esa majestuosa ducha, lloro la ausencia de Axel y me juro que nunca más volveré a hacerlo.

Con cada lágrima que sale de mis ojos, recuerdo cada pelea, cada palabra hiriente que tanto Axel como yo nos dijimos. Cuando Axel se volvió loco de celos, supe que no podíamos continuar así.

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer: decepcionarlo y herirlo todavía más.

Salgo de la ducha y en la habitación recojo mi ropa del suelo. Comienzo a vestirme lentamente.

Con la idea de lastimarlo, me mostré cariñosa, ante las cámaras, con todos los hombres con los que Snow acordaba citas. Asistí a cada fiesta, a cada orgía del Capitolio y para poner el último clavo a mi ataúd, le dije a Axel que ya no era suficiente para mí, que quería cosas que él no podía darme, lo herí en su orgullo y lo alejé de mí para siempre. Era lo mejor, yo ya había pasado por todo tipo de sacrificios, ninguno tan grande y con tanto significado como ese, prefiero saberlo vivo aunque esté lejos de mí.

Desde el día en que nuestra relación terminó, empecé a llevar una vida vertiginosa y decadente. Snow me ha usado de tantas formas, tantas veces, que apenas queda el caparazón de una mujer.

Pasaron los años y él conoció a otra mujer, a los pocos meses me enteré que iban a casarse. La noticia reabrió una herida que jamás cerró, y enloquecí. Salí corriendo sin rumbo, cuando me detuve por fin, me di cuenta que había ido a ese lugar del bosque que nos pertenecía a los dos. Mi sorpresa fue ver que alguien más estaba ahí.

— _Axel— susurré. _

_Él se tensó cuando escuchó mi voz y giro lentamente en mi dirección._

— _Johanna— el escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios despertó todo lo que sentía por él._

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé, él se congeló por unos segundos y luego sentí como me envolvía en sus brazos, respondió a mi beso con el mismo ardor, con la misma necesidad. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante a su contacto, lo añoraba tanto. Volví a ser suya, y él fue mío, como antes, como siempre debió ser, pero el sueño tenía que llegar a su fin.

Me marché de su lado, pero antes de irme, no pude evitar observarlo por última vez. Su rostro relajado, su respiración tranquila, sus labios entreabiertos, sus espesas pestañas, sus fuertes brazos, su ancho pecho. Al verlo, el pensamiento de pertenencia se instaló en mi corazón. Ese hombre que dormía en su cama, apenas cubierto con una sábana, ese hombre que a mis ojos era perfecto, era mío.

Salí de su cabaña a toda prisa, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la estación y tomé el primer tren que salía hacia el Capitolio.

Y aquí estoy, en medio de una habitación que no conozco, luego de pasar la noche con alguien a quien no recuerdo, y con la seguridad de que a pesar de todo, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a _él_.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy nuevamente, ésta vez cumpliendo con un compromiso ineludible y que ya no podía seguir posponiendo más. Lauz9 y yo hicimos una apuesta que claramente yo perdí xD! El resultado de dicha apuesta es el fic que acaban de leer. <strong>

**Los detalles de la apuesta me los reservo, sin embargo lo principal aquí era escribir desde el POV de Johanna, quién es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Siempre he pensado que detrás de la actitud y de las palabras de Johanna hay algo más, y he querido darle una historia que trate de cubrir los vacíos que tenemos de su vida. Si lo logré o no, eso me lo dirá todo aquel que haya leído este pequeño fic y se anime a dejarme un review.**

**Eso es todo. La mejor de las suertes para todos.**

**PD: Lauz, loquilla amiga mía, ya me dirás tú si cumplí con las especificaciones que me pediste xD!. Un agradecimiento especial a Elenear28 por betear este fic. E, yo no sé que haría sin ti, gracias.**


End file.
